


The Quaffle Conspiracy

by kemoiunder



Series: Tendou Satori Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gryffindor!Hinata, Gryffindor!Kageyama, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Aone, M/M, Quidditch shenanigans, Ravenclaw!Kuroo, Ravenclaw!Ushijima, Ravenclaw!Yamagata, Slytherin!Tendou, Soulmate AU, first day of this week and it feels great, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Ushijima monologues and Tendou just wants to have some Quidditch fun. What more could the pair of them ask for? Maybe a date, who knows~.This is technically not a sequel to We're Soulmates, Dummy. That will actually come later on in this week, this is just a brief look at the soulmate volleyboys.This is Day 1 of Tendou Satori Week 2020! I am super excited to be writing again for a worthy cause, which is Tendou. Love him, wonderful amazing, superb. Today's prompt was rivalry, I'm excited for how this week will turn out.
Relationships: Brief mention of Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Brief mention of Kuroo Tetsurou/Kozume Kenma, Brief mention of Tendou Satori/Kozume Kenma, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Tendou Satori Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750594
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: TendouWeek2020, What We Did to Ourselves





	The Quaffle Conspiracy

Wakatoshi was pretty sure this wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to be practicing Quidditch with a rival keeper from Slytherin house, he wasn't supposed to be an accomplice with another Ravenclaw chaser to practice with said keeper. He wasn't supposed to be the soulmate of this keeper either, but hey, life throws strange curveballs sometimes. People just have to roll with it.

Wakatoshi was pretty sure practicing with Tendou Satori, keeper for Slytherin house Quidditch team, was not what he should be doing. But thinking back on it, he would never have been able to get Kozume to come up and practice with them anyways. He was doing Kozume a favor having Tendou practice with them.

Sure, Tendou was learning their moves, but they also got a first hand account of the other boy's 'guess blocking', which either had a way of going so in favor for Tendou that he could block every quaffle, or had him screaming, "I was wrong!" as the quaffle sailed past him into a goal ring. It was more amusing if anything. Wakatoshi couldn't help but chuckle, his soulmate was a firecracker off the Quidditch pitch and on it.

The Slytherin sailed past Wakatoshi's attempt at scoring, and whacked the quaffle away with an elbow, an interesting stunt that somehow required Tendou to flip upside down to do it. Tendou yelled, "You'll have to better than that, Wakatoshi-kun~!"

Wakatoshi nodded as he smiled a bit. He found that he had gotten a bit more soft now that he and Tendou regularly communicated, Wakatoshi didn't spend every waking moment that he wasn't in class or at practice in the library.

He and Kuroo Tetsurou, the other chaser with him currently, we're a pretty good team. They sort of had to be to have played so well together all these years at Hogwarts. Wakatoshi wouldn't know what to do with himself if his team wasn't the best it could be, even if sometimes Kozume Kenma made him want to grimace in distaste at the vast hatred for more physical activity than is necessary to play the game.

But there was another side to this story, apparently Tendou and Kozume had went on a date, but after their initial Hogsmeade Affair, nothing came of it. Tendou had said he knew deep down in his guts that it was because he had a soulmate, but he had honestly tried to not think about it for a day. It had backfired anyways, even though he and Kozume were still friends. They sort of had to be since their friend groups coincided so much.

Right now though, Wakatoshi was trying to focus on practicing. He believes their next match was going to be against Hufflepuff, and he really wanted to score a lot of points against the Hufflepuff keeper, Aone Takanobu. The Hufflepuff was a formidable foe, only letting scant quaffles past him in games. The only real times Huffelpuff was scored on was when either Aone was knocked back due to a bludger, or when he got distracted playing against Gryffindor where his own boyfriends played. Wakatoshi did remember a couple of times Aone had gotten distracted while his boyfriends were cheering for him too though, Wakatoshi surmised that maybe he just hadn't gotten used to being in a relationship just yet?

Speaking of relationships, he and Tendou had officially started dating, soulmates as they were. They had gone on a couple dates, but it was a lot of study dates that Wakatoshi agreed to, much to Tendou's exasperation. 

The three players soon decided to call it quits for the time being, it was almost time for breakfast. The Ravenclaw team usually ran drills every other day, whether it be running around the Black Lake, actually practicing their forms and as a team, or doing mock games, like now. Wakatoshi was definitely ready for the next game. 

"Wakatoshi-kun~, how about the next Hogsmeade trip you and I go have lunch? It could be fun!" Wakatoshi smiled at Tendou's question and nodded, he had been thinking they needed to go out and about.

Kuroo chose that moment to add his own two cents, "Look at you guys, so cute and soulmate-like." 

Wakatoshi had originally asked Kuroo if he had had a problem with his soulmate being in Slytherin house. Kuroo, if anything, had had a problem with the fact that Tendou knew he had a soulmate but had still tried dating his best friend, but Wakatoshi remembered Kuroo and Kozume having an interesting friendship since Kozume had started at Hogwarts. Kuroo had always had a real sixth sense when it came to Kozume, but Kuroo had told Wakatoshi that he had no beef with Wakatoshi for having a soulmate, even if it was a rival Quidditch player.

By the time the three boys were showered, dressed and heading to the Great Hall for breakfast, more people were starting to arrive. They had timed it well. Wakatoshi pulled Tendou over to the edge of the Ravenclaw table and gave the Slytherin a brief hug, "I'll see you later, Satori." 

Tendou beamed at Wakatoshi, they were almost the same height, but Wakatoshi had not even half an inch on him. Tendou returned the hug, and with a last, "See you soon, Wakatoshi-kun~!" he headed off to the Slytherin table for breakfast. 

Wakatoshi took a seat next to Yamagata Hayato, who was still practically asleep in his bowl of cereal. He was greeted with a grunt and a hand gesture that could've been a wave, who knows? Wakatoshi had a good feeling about the day, he spent the morning with his soulmate, not to mention they had made plans for the next Hogsmeade weekend, he was ready for the weekend to be there already.


End file.
